Nyctophilia
by MiaZabiniNott
Summary: "J'aime la nuit. Elle est à la fois mystérieuse et chargée d'une certaine magie. La nuit m'attire, m'intrigue et me fait parfois peur. Je pense que nous ressentons tous une certaine fascination pour elle. [...] Le Poudlard du jour est très différent du Poudlard de la nuit. La nuit, aucun d'entre nous n'est étouffé par les conventions sociales imposées par son sang, sa maison"
1. Nyctophilia

J'aime la nuit.

Elle est à la fois mystérieuse et chargée d'une certaine magie. La nuit m'attire, m'intrigue et me fait parfois peur. Je pense que nous ressentons tous une certaine fascination pour elle.

Quand j'étais enfant déjà, je vérifiais sous son lit qu'un monstre ne s'y cachait pas. A l'adolescence, je veillais de plus en plus tard, essentiellement pour réviser tranquillement. Et maintenant, à l'âge où je suis presque l'adulte, je continue de m'émerveiller devant les étoiles qui brillent.

J'aime la nuit, ces quelques heures où le temps semble ralentir sa course tandis que les ombres enveloppent peu à peu le monde. Où l'agitation du jour laisse la place au calme et au silence. Ce moment aussi où les contraires se rencontrent et se mêlent : la tranquillité du sommeil et les rêves des uns côtoyant l'euphorie de la fête, le travail ou les angoisses des autres.

A la faveur de la nuit, notre perception n'est plus la même qu'en plein jour. Dans le noir, plus de couleurs, plus de formes, ni de frontières distinctes. Mais des sons et des odeurs parfois imperceptibles en plein jour, tant la vue prend le pas sur nos autres sens.

La nuit, quand nos yeux sont devenus inutiles et que le silence se propage, le moindre murmure se trouve amplifié, la moindre silhouette déformée. Tout devient approximatif. C'est terrorisant mais cela met en relation avec l'imaginaire : il faut reconstituer les formes. Dans notre monde civilisé, les nuits sont éclairées. Mais malgré cette lumière qui investit la nuit, le règne de l'informe perdure, donnant le sentiment de nous retrouver chaque nuit face à un autre monde.

Ce qui me fascine dans la nuit, c'est ce à quoi on l'associe : à l'interdit, à la transgression, au plaisir proscrit, à la débauche, à la mort… La nuit est une sorte de temps de l'envers où structures et temps semblent disparaître. Elle devient le lieu de tous les possibles et de tous les interdits : celui de l'affaissement des barrières sociales, de la jouissance des amants, des actions illégales des criminels…

C'est le pouvoir éventuel de faire des choses sans être vu ou reconnu, ce sentiment d'une certaine impunité. On s'autorise des choses que l'on n'ose pas dans la journée. Cet espace qui s'ouvre engendre du désir. Mais c'est aussi l'ouverture vers quelque chose d'inconnu, qui peut être angoissant. La nuit fait la part belle à l'interprétation. Désirs, fantasmes et peurs s'y expriment plus facilement que le jour. Et quoi de plus excitant que de se faire peur ! La nuit, on fuit nos terreurs et en même temps on joue avec.

Pendant la nuit, je ne m'ennuie jamais. Au contraire, c'est à ce moment là que je me sens le mieux. Je suis moins stressée, et j'ai toujours l'impression que j'ai tout mon temps devant moi pour faire tout ce que j'ai à faire ou simplement pour me distraire et me détendre.

C'est pour toutes ces raisons que la nuit, j'aime par dessus tout errer dans Poudlard. Cette impression que le château m'appartient. La nuit à Poudlard, c'est le moment où les masques tombent, un temps de répit au milieu ses rivalités. Il n'y a qu'en pleine nuit qu'un Serpentard et un Gryffondor se souriront, comme Nott et moi le faisons dès que l'on se croise au hasard d'un couloir. Il n'y a qu'en pleine nuit que l'on peut voir tous ces couples officieux se former, comme le Poufsouffle Justin Finch-Fletchley et la Serdaigle Lisa Turpin, qui abandonnent pour la nuit celui avec qui chacun s'affiche le jour.

Le Poudlard du jour est extrêmement différent du Poudlard de la nuit. La nuit à Poudlard, aucun d'entre nous n'est étouffé par les conventions sociales imposées par son sang, sa maison, sa famille.. Nous sommes juste des jeunes un peu paumé dans ce monde qui avance un peu trop vite pour nous.

La nuit à Poudlard, on ne se sent pas obligé d'insulter celui d'en face parce qu'on a le regard de nos amis qui nous fixe et qui nous dit que c'est normal d'insulter l'autre. Non, la nuit à Poudlard, on échange des sourires, des murmures, parfois quelques frayeurs, peu importe que l'on soit Serpentard, Serdaigle ou Gryffondor, Sang-Pur ou Sang-Mêlé, aristocrate ou non. Ce qui se passe la nuit reste la nuit.

J'aime aussi la nuit pour l'adrénaline qu'elle me procure. Un détail insignifiant la journée peut prendre une toute autre ampleur dans le noir, éclairé par la lune. Dans la nuit, tout n'est qu'ombres, silhouettes furtives et pas feutrés. Je ne sais jamais qui est dans le même couloir que moi jusqu'à ce que l'autre soit à ma hauteur. Tu découvres l'autre au dernier moment, quand tu n'as plus le temps de reculer.

Et il y a toujours la peur de se faire prendre par Rusard, Miss Teigne ou Peeves. Mais entre noctambules, on se serre les coudes. Comme cette fois ou Zabini m'a empêché de me faire prendre par Rusard en m'attirant derrière une tapisserie dissimulée que je ne connaissait pas.

La nuit, je ne suis plus Hermione Granger, Gryffondor, Née-Moldue et meilleure amie de Harry Potter et Ron Weasley.

Non, la nuit, je suis juste Hermione, une étudiante de Poudlard parmi tant d'autres.

Et c'est pour ça que j'aime la nuit.

* * *

Le hasard à voulu que j'écrive ce texte en plein milieu de la nuit (2h du matin pour être précise ^^) en réalisant à quel point j'appréciais de traverser ma ville la nuit, en rentrant de soirée ou quand je rentre de mon train.  
Voilà pour la petite histoire !  
Bisous  
Mia  
PS : je ne suis pas contre une review ! ;)


	2. Réponses aux reviews

RosalindAnnaBorelli : Wahou, merci beaucoup, ça me touche énormément ! :D


End file.
